Mi Bella Duende
by AyeAyu
Summary: Jasper Alice y los Cullen


Habia una vez, una hermosa chica de cabello negro, corto y con las puntas que direccionaban a todos lados, ojos marrones, 1,65 de estatura, y decian que podia ver el futuro de las personas, su nombre es Alice.

Ella era muy afortunada de tener lo que tenia, o eso es lo que pensaba Jessica, la cual pidio ayuda al mas alla para que le concedan un deseo.

Jessica pidio que nadie la viera de vuelta, pero los del mas alla le jugaron una mala pasada solo la durmieron, Jessica al saber eso se puso histerica y ella dijo:

-Yo no pedi del mas alla se miraron y dijeron:

-Exactamente, no dijiste nada, solo que nadie la viera, tene en cuanta que aunque duerma no envejecera ni morira, solo puede despertar con la ayuda de su caballero, su principe, su angel y su demonio .Ella estupefacta los miro y con una sonrisa burlona les dijo:

-¿Y? ¿Y mi perdon?.Se sentia poderosa diciendole eso a los grandes, lo que no esperaba es que ellos se rieran y uno dijera:

-¿Tu perdon? Ja, tu nos pediste eso, no especificaste como querias que nadie la viera nosotros cumplimos con nuestra palabra ahora cumple con la tuya, asi que Adios niña ingrata.

Ahora Alice solo esperaba dormida que su caballero llegara.

Jasper Pov

Año 1863

Estaba en Texas, en la guerra y era General que mas se podia pedir.

Siempre tuve una sensacion muy extraña en mi corazon que me decia que debia dejar todo e ir hacia el lado contrario del cual estaba pero nunca me anime a hacerlo.

-¿General Jasper Whitlock?. Me llamaron, me di vuelta y vi a tres hombres.

-Mi Aro, Marco y Cayo le tendio la mano y yo la acepte, Aro aprovecho y leyo su mente con el contacto y vio que era el, era el salvador y la perdicion de Alice.

-Bueno, ¿Que necesitan caballeros?.

-Es hora de que cumplas con tu... dijo Cayo antes de ser interrumpido por Aro

-No, no lo miro y dijo:

-Vi los lazos son muy fuertes y debe hacerlo ya Aro, ademas Jessica no cumplio y no podemos devolverla de su sueño.- No entiendo nada la verdad asi que...

-Debo irme ¿puedo ofrecerles algo?dije yo

-Bueno... Debes prometernos algo Porfavor?

-Si, claro ¿que necesitan?

-Que escuches nuestra historia y parte de tu futuro. Dijo Cayo, lo mire incredulo y asenti

-Hace mucho tiempo como hace 50 años habia una chica llamada Alice era muy hermosa, y habia una mujer Jessica que la envidiaba demasiado, ella nos convoco y nos pidio que hagamos que nadie jamas la viera, entonces dormimos a Alice y cumplimos nuestra parte, Jessica cuando se entero que solo la dormimos empezo a faltarnos el respeto y Aro le dijo que ella no pidio nada en especifico asi que la maldecimos con un sueño eterno, que tenia una cierta falla, podia ser salvada por el amor de su etern...-visiblemente vi como cayo y aro le pegaban un codazo y Marco los vio y continuo-vida, Jessica no cumplio con su parte, entonces nosotros al no poder salvarla de su sueño buscamos a su amor et.. perdon, a su amor y ahi a efectos practicos es donde entras tu-

-Ok, caballeros espero que entiendan mi situacion, no puedo creerles y menos salvar a Alice-pero al sentir su nombre senti algo extraño en mi pecho- pero todavia hay algo que no me queda claro.. ¿Que son? porque si la maldicieron o son seres del mas alla obviamente humanos no son.

-Bueeno, a efectos practicos, no deberiamos hacer esto, no podemos decirle-dijo Cayo

-Su futuro es ser como nosotro lo vi en un sueño de Alice-dijo Aro-Bueno Jasper a efectos practicos somos no lo podia creer.

-Imposible. Dije y Marco me miro como si tuviera un tercer ojo y me dijo:

-Niño, nunca te dijeron que nada es te vamos a decir algo cuando salves a Alice, vallan a buscarno a Italia, Volterra.

-¿Y como sabes que la voy a salvar?-Dije

-Lose, porque lo que sentis por Alice va mas alla y creeme cuando te digo que siento sus lazos, asi que ¡no me cuestiones!-dijo Marco

-Sabemos que vas a hacer lo correcto-Dijeron al unisono y se fueron.

No podia creerlo conoci a tres per.. Vampiros hoy y ya voy a confiar en ellos, Genial, simplemente genial. Notese mi sarcasmo.

Me fue a Galbeston y me hice pasar por desaparecido. Ja como si fuera dificil y solo deje que mis pies y mi caballo me lleven a ese lugar, al menos tenia agua y comida como para un año.

_6 meses despues..._

Nose, ni siquiera en donde estoy, creo que esto es America del Sur sino me equivoco empeze a ver gente y pregunte por esa "leyenda" a ver si la conocian y muchos decian que era en el bosque a lo lejos iba a ver un Ombu y una cabaña, Todos se me quedaban mirando por mi peculiar traje de guerra, obviamente un General buscando eso ya es de por si bastante extraño.

Estaba en el bosque y vi al Ombù mas grande que vi en toda mi existencia y atras de el la Cabaña.

Golpè y nadie atendiò, entonces entre, estaba muy sucio ese lugar, fui a las habitaciones y nada, muy frustrante, esos Vampiros me mintie...¿que es eso?.Y la vi, a la mujer mas hermosa que habian visto mis recostada y Oh por dios, no me dijeron como salvarla;_Genio, es un beso maldicion, JASPER!_Pense.

Me acerque y la bese, senti como sus bracitos me envolvian, despues de cortar el beso por necesidad de aire, Alice me vio y me dijo:

-Me hiciste esperar la mire, sonrei embobado y le dije:

-Lo lamento señorita.¿Sabes quien soy?

-Jasper Whitlock como no mire interrogante y me dijo:.-Veo el futuro por decirlo asi.

Yo la mire sonrei y la bese de vuelta y recorde las palabras de Marco:

_-Niño, nunca te dijeron que nada es te vamos a decir algo cuando salves a Alice, vallan a buscarnos a Italia, Volterra._

_-_Debemos irnos Alice.

-A Italia ¿verdad?M Creo que seria bueno decirte que solo veo las deciciones de las personas y que mis visiones son subjetivas los que quiero decir es que el futuro puede cambiar.Y se quedo quieta.

-¿Alice? ¿Que ves?

-No debemos ir a Italia.

-¿Porque?

-Solo quieren que nos unamos a su guardia y no quiero eso Jazz.

-Ok pero ¿Jazz?Alice..

-Porfavor es lindo. Dijo haciendome un puchero.

-Esta bien,Señorita¿Me haria el honor de ser mi novia?

-Claro que si mi caballero.

-Hola.-Dijo un extraño de ojos rojos,esperen ¿ojos rojos?

-Vampiro. dije y sonrio se me abalanzo y me mordio hizo lo mismo con Alice, el vampiro se fue y yo solo pude decir:

-Alice.

.Sentia que mi cuerpo se encendia me dolia y no cesaba hasta que se me fue pasando y pasando la quemazon, me levante y alice seguia asi, sus sentimientos eran de dolor y alivio, esperen¿Como se eso yo?Acto seguido Alice se levanto y se me tiro encima  
-Jazzyy!Perdon es que cambio de desicion varias veces por eso no lo vi!

-Ali no importa ¿te puedo decir algo?-asintio-siento tus emociones.

-Supongo que ese es tu don ya que el mio es la clarividencia, debes sentir y manipular las emociones.¡¿Oh Genial!?

Pov Narradora

Estuvieron 83 años vagando y alimentandose de animales ya que Alice ya habia tenido visiones en que los Cullen eran "vegetarianos", a Jasper no le agradaba la idea pero si su Alice era feliz el lo ya sabian todo de ellos de Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle y Esme.

Pov Jasper

Año 1948

Alice se quedo paralizada, me dio miedo 83 años y todavia no me acostumbro.

-Alice ¿que es?

-Vamos al bosque hoy vamos a hablar con los Cullen

Ya habiamos llegado y habia un extraño efluvio, deben ser de Ellos era enorme y el otro no tanto, ellos nos miraron y yo e puse protectoramente adelante de Alice.

-Edward y Emmett ¿no?-Dijo Alice¿Edward la miro como si le estuviese leyendo la mente, desvio su mirada, me miro y me dijo

-Puedo que un lector, eh.

-¿Como sabe quienes somos Edward?dijo Emmett

Edward-Em, Alice ve el futuro y nos vio a nosotros-Emmett me miro a mi, yo sentia su miedo, desconfianza y demas-El es Jasper un General, controla las emociones,Vayan con Carlisle Alice.

-Gracias Eddie-dijo Alice hay mi duende confianzuda cuando vas a aprender, mire a Edward apenado el sonrio y me asintio.

A lo lejos escuchamos como Emmett le dijo a Edward

-A ella si le dejas decirte Eddie ¿no?.

-si a ti no porque tu cansas me caen bien.

-¿Y que?¿yo no?

-Bueeeno..  
-Edwardd!

Llegamos a una hermosa casa golpeamos y atendio una mujer muy hermosa que transmitia sentimientos de ¿amor? Wow Supuse que era Esme.

-Hola, niños que se les la mire y nos sonreia calidamente yo le devolvi la sonrisa y Alice dijo

-¿Esme?-asintio-¿Podemos hablar contigo y Carlisle porfavor?

Esme nos hizo pasar y fue buscar a y vi a Carlisle el transmitia serenidad, los vi i se me escapo de los labios

-Cuanta serenidad nunca vi algo asi

-¿a que te refiernes ?-Me dijo el

-Controlo las emociones.-el sonrio y me asintio.

-Bueno Carlisle yo me llamo Alice y el Jasper queriamos hablar contigo y con Esme.

-¿Como es que nos conocen?Pregunto Esme dulcemente.

-Bueno yo veo el futuro

Les contamos toda nuestra historia y el primero que rompio el silencio fue Carlisle.

-¿Los Vulturis hicieron eso?Asenti

SERENIDAD por Dios esto es raro.

-Bueno pueden unirse a nosotro no veo porque no, veo que tambien siguen nuestra dieta.-asentimos-Bueno chicos bienvenidos a la familia, Jasper puedo hablar contigo-asenti-

-Bueno Jasper me gustaria saber de Alice que le paso y demas

-Bueno segun lo que me contaron una muchacha envidiaba mucho Alice entonces les pidio ayuda a Aro,Marco y Cayo la chica pidio que nadie la vuela a ver, y los Vulturis la durmieron ellos cumplieron con su parte pero Jessica no y bueno me buscaron a mi para salvar a Alice cuando fui a America del Sur a buscarla la encontre la bese y se desperto vino un Vampiro y nos mordio nos transformo y vagamos por 83 años hasta que Alice los empezo a ver, y henos aqui.

-Wow nose que decir, y ¿que hay de ti?

-Bueno yo era un General de La Confederacio y me hice pasar por desaparecido en Galbeston para buscar a Alice, naci en 1842 si mis calculos no me fallan.

-Bueno gracias por charlar conmigo, puede que se crucen con Rosalie es un tanto...

-Especial lo sabemos-sonrei-Permiso Carlisle-asintio, sonrio-

-Alice,Alice-la llamaba, hasta que una rubia vino hacia mi me agarro del cuello llamo a Carlisle y Esme y bueno con mi entrenmiento le torci el brazo y pude yo agarrarla del cuello-

-Jasper bueno veo que se conocieron ella es Rosalie.

-Si lo veo desconfianza pura puesto que casi me mata gusto señorita.-Rosalie me miro y susurro un Hola y Alice llego y me dijo perdon por no la mire y la bese.

-Carlisle y ellos quienes son?

-Bueno ella es Alice y Jasper nuestro nuevo par.

-Ok ¿Emmett y Edward ya los conocieron?Alice asintio

-Rosalie¿ve y muestrales su habitacion?si cla...

-Hola chicos, saludo Emmett y Edward.

-Hola. Dijimos al unisono.-

-Oh Por Dios ¿de encerio sucedio eso?dijo Edward y yo asenti con una mueca y el rio Emmett pregunto

-¿Que cosa?

-Bueno-empeze yo-por lo que deduzcon Rosalie es tu esposa-el asintio- Bueeeno a efectos practicos me agarro del cuello-esa es mi Rose dijo el -y bueno el entrenamiento de los Confederadon no fue en vano ya que bueeenoo termine encima de ella con mi brazo en su cuello.

-Hey!-Dijo el y yo rode los ojos.

Y justo cuando iba a decir algo golpearon la puerta, Carlisle dijo vayanse todos a las habitaciones son los Vulturi, nos fuimos todos a la de Edward y nos quedamos en silecncio, Esme llego y nos dijo que nos queria abajo que los Vulturi nos querian ver a todos, bajamos y buenola espalda de Emmett y Edward nos tapaban a Alice y a mi.

-Emmett,Edward,Rosalie que agradable sorpresa-dijo Cayo

-Hola, espero que no me hayan olvidado-les dije yo,acto seguido Marco dijo

-Debian ir a Italia

-No, para ser parte de su guardia no gracias ademas ya no tenemos dones yo no tengo y Alice no puede ver el futuro.

-Bueno entonces no nos sirven el la guardia les veniamos a pedir ayuda para buscarlos pero veo que se quedaran aqui-todos asentimos-Bueno nos vamos Ciao gracias Carlisle por resivirnos !-se fueron-pense

-¿como es eso de que ya no tienen dones?-pregunto Esme

-No ,si los tenemos es que si les deciamos que si los teniamos nos hubieran llevado-dijo Alice

-Ok, Bienvenidos a la familia oficialmente.

-Gracias por todo lo que mi Alice y Edward solo sonrio  
Este solo era el comienzo de nuestra nueva aventura.

Continuara..


End file.
